Taking care of a sick Kyoko
by xcandyxanimexloverx
Summary: Kyoko is sick with flu and still wants to attend her middle school reunion. What will happen if the Tsuruga Ren will accompany her to the reunion? What can possibly go wrong? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 - What!

**"Taking care of a sick Kyoko"**

This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I have gotten this idea from some of the stories I read here and other sites so you may have read stories with the same thought/idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

PS: Kyoko and Ren are a couple in the story.

Prologue:

Kyoko is sick with flu and still wants to attend her middle school reunion. What will happen if the Tsuruga Ren will go with her to the reunion? What can possibly go wrong? Please read and review.

**Chapter I - WHAT?!**

Kyoko is sick and still wants to attend the reunion but Ren says that she is not allowed to go there because her flu will get worse but she still insist that she is fine.

**- at Ren's apartment -**

**No one's POV**

"I want to attend the reunion Ren! I am fine. Look!" Kyoko whined and coughing at the same time.

"You look fine but I have proof you are not." Ren said.

"And that is?" Kyoko asked. cough... cough...

"You are coughing and that is enough evidence that you are still sick with your flu Kyoko". Ren said.

"But the reunion only happens once a year! I want to go!" Kyoko persisted with the puppy eyes.

"Fine... You are allowed to go there but..."

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Kyoko said while shocking Ren with a kiss on a cheek.

"I WILL go with you there." Ren said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!" Kyoko screamed.

"I said I will go with you the reunion if you really want to go there." Ren repeated what he said.

"But you have work and I can't be a bother to you." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, I am the one who wants to go with you there and whats wrong with me accompanying my girlfriend there? When is it by the way?" Ren said.

"Uhmmm.. Okay. Sorry for being a bother. Its tomorrow evening at 6:00 pm." Kyoko said with a blushing face.

"OKAY :)" Ren said with a genuine smile plastered in his face.

"Come on, let's eat. You need to eat so you can get better as soon as possible." Ren said.

A/N: I will end the chapter here. I have written chapter 2 but I still want to here your suggestions so please review. Chapter 2 is all about picking clothes fo them to wear and half of the reunion will start at Chapter 2 also. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

Chapter 2 - Shopping

Thank you very much for** KuroiRyoko, Guest, peykar, Mimi (Guest), Vio (Guest), Kumioko, AnarchyMaelstrom, ritsushinoda (Guest), JeremyVD (Guest), onliafaze **and **juli8340** for reviewing and suggesting. I would like to thank the following people who followed my story namely **KuroiRyoko, deea93, idk do you kitty.0, Kumioko, ndngrl14, AnarchyMaelstrom, mchan0104, PanterLily1, santanaann4524, GreenSleeves27, Fallen-Angel-RM, CamJ, D'cute **and **peykar. **Please continue to read and review my story.

Disclaimer: Still I don't own Skip Beat!

_" words " - _They are speaking in English

- at Ren's apartment -

When morning came, Kyoko was the one who first woke up and felt very happy because her flu is getting better so she decided to cook breakfast for them while Ren was still sleeping. When she was finishing breakfast, Ren had woken up from his peaceful slumber. When they were eating breakfast, Ren had asked a question that made his day very happy.

" Kyoko, let's go shopping for your clothes for tonight." Ren said that shocked Kyoko.

" Shopping? Why do we need to go shopping? I have dresses that I can wear for tonight." Kyoko replied.

" Ehhhh? Come on please let me spoil you just for tonight's occasion. Please... " Ren said with a pleading look in his face.

" How can I win against you? " Kyoko said while sighing.

- at the Mall -

As they entered the mall with their disguise on; to avoid being known by the people. As for their disguise, they were wearing an outfit that made them look like tourists wanting to shop for souvenirs and stuffs. They went shop by shop but little did they know that were attracting quite a lot of people.

_" Kyoko, let's go there." _Ren said.

_" Wait Ren, we have been going shop by shop. Can't we rest for a while?"_ Kyoko said while panting because she was very tired.

_" Sorry Kyoko. I was very excited buying you new clothes that I didn't notice you were tired." _Ren said with a sad smile on his face.

_" Look at them. What a sweet couple they are." _A girl said while looking at Kyoko and Ren.

_" It's okay. Don't worry about it."_ Kyoko said comforting Ren.

_" Let's go eat lunch then. I saw a nice restaurant here that you may like." _Ren said enthusiastically.

_" Lunch? " _Kyoko asked.

_" Yes. Lunch. Its 12 noon already." _Ren answered.

_" It really is 12 noon." _Kyoko said.

_" It seems we lost track in time when we were shopping." _Ren said while laughing.

_" Yes, we really did lost track in time. We have been going around the mall for almost 2 hours already. _Kyoko said laughing.

**TIME SKIP ( after eating lunch )**

_" Thank you for the food" _Ren and Kyoko said after finishing the food they ordered.

_" Let's go find your dress Kyoko."_ Ren said.

_" Okay!" _Kyoko replied happily.

As they entered the shop, Kyoko was in dream land right away because of the items displayed. While Kyoko was in dream land, Ren has already picked dresses that suit Kyoko the most that is why he snapped Kyoko out of her dreams.

_" Kyoko, Kyoko, Earth to Kyoko." _Ren said while trying to snap Kyoko out of her dream land.

_" Oh! Ren, what happened?" _Kyoko asked.

_" You went to dream land as soon as you saw the items."_ Ren answered her.

_" Ohhh...But the items are really beautiful, aren't they?"_ Kyoko replied.

_" Oh yeah, please try this on. I think this suit you very much. And don't worry about the price, I will be the one paying." _Ren said while handling the dress to Kyoko.

_" EHHH? No, I will be the one paying for the dress Ren. You have already treated me for lunch and that was enough." Kyoko persisted._

_" But, I was the one who asked you to go shopping." Ren replied._

_" But..." Kyoko answered but was cut off by Ren.._

_" No buts Kyoko." Ren said._

_" Okay then." _Kyoko said while heading to the fitting room.

_" Ren, I'm done changing. How does it look?" _Kyoko asked.

_" You look very gorgeous Kyoko." _Ren answered while staring at awe at Kyoko.

_" Uhmm.. Thank you."_ Kyoko said blushing.

_" Miss, we'll be taking this dress."_ Ren said to the sales lady.

_" Okay sir."_ The sales lady smiled at the couple.

_" Thank you Ren for taking me out today. I had fun!"_ Kyoko said sincerely to Ren with a genuine smile.

When Ren was concentrating on his driving, he didn't notice that Kyoko snuck in some money in his pocket.

**A/N: I will be updating Chapter 3 next week maybe. There will only be 1 or 2 chapters left until this story is finish. I decided that I won't be changing the title so thank you for those who took their time choosing an proper title for this story.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey there readers,**

**I'm very sorry I didn't update for like 4 months already. I lost my notebook that has the Chapter 3 and 4 in it. Sadly, I wasn't able to find it so I am thinking on how to continue the story. I told myself last December that I will write chapter 3 but I had no time to write it because of exams and my investigatory project. Thank you for all those people who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. I promise to update soon because its summer now. And sorry if Chapter 2 did not reach your expectations because I had no idea how to write it and it just came to mind that I should write about Kyoko finding a dress for the reunion. I know Chapter 2 was crappy…  
**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Reunion

Chapter 3 - The Reunion

_**Hey there guys. Finally I finished writing Chapter 3. Sorry if it took me so long too long to update. I was busy with my title proposal so I didn't have time to continue writing. This chapter is just the first part of the reunion so meaning next chapter will probably the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story especially the 45 followers and the 7 who favorite my story. When I looked at the total number of views, I was shocked because it reached 4 241 views. Thank you very much! Please read and review! :) I hope you enjoy and God Bless You All!**_

* * *

No one's POV

"Today's the day. I'm so nervous. Did I make the right decision to attend the reunion with Tsuruga-san? And I still have this stupid flu." Kyoko muttering to herself while walking.

Not aware of her surroundings, Kyoko almost bumped someone and that person is no other than the man who has been in her thoughts just now.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Ren asked concerned.  
"Ren! IM SO SORRY! I didn't see you there." Kyoko said while doing the dogeza.  
"Kyoko, its okay. Its seems you were deep in thought. Mind sharing what it is that caused you to be so dazed?" Ren said in a teasing tone.  
"Nothing important Ren." Kyoko replied immediately.  
"Really?" Ren asked with his gentleman smile.  
"Yes" Kyoko replied instantly.  
"Do you not trust me anymore? You always consult me about your problems and especially now we're a couple. Did I do something wrong?" Ren said with the puppy look that no one can resist.  
"Of course, I trust you Ren. It's just... I'm nervous. About tonight and meeting my middle school classmates brings back bad memories of me being bullied by them. I had no friends, they all hated me because of that guy" Kyoko replied not wanting to say his name.  
"But you have friends now,Kyoko. You have Kotonami-san, Maria, the President and me. There is no need for you to worry. I will be there with you tonight so just relax." Ren said with sincerity.  
"You're right! Thank you so much Ren for deciding to come with me to the reunion. It feels great that to know that you have friends who are there to give you strength and encouragement." Kyoko said with the same level of sincerity while trying not to cough so her sempai will not worry more.

Time skip - reunion -

The typical reunion, People happy to meet each other, hugging, chattering and so on. Girls wearing different kinds of dress, boys wearing something they're comfortable with. Music playing on the background, people dancing. Everyone was happy especially the girls when they're idol entered the room. Fuwa Sho.

"Ne, né, is the girl that keeps following you coming Sho?" A girl asked.  
"Who? Kyoko?" Sho answered.  
"Yeah, that girl." The girl replied.  
"I don't know if she's coming or not. I heard she was sick with flu." Sho replied.  
"What do you mean "you don't know"? You're not an item? Another girl asked with shocked and curiosity in her face.  
"What are you saying? Why should I be an item with that plain, ugly, no sex appeal girl? Are you out of your mind?" Sho answered.  
"Well, I thought you were a couple. You were always together when were in school." The girl replied.

With the girls busy chattering to Sho, they did not notice that Kyoko and Ren had arrived and was going their way. Ren heard what they said about Kyoko and surely Kyoko heard them too, so he clenched his hand tighter to hers as a sign of encouragement.

"Well that was a crazy thing to say. Me and him together? Never! Are you out of your mind?" Kyoko said.  
"Mind your own business" The girl spat.  
"Sure, but I'm the one who you are talking about so clearly it is MY business." Kyoko replied almost turning to Mio.  
"You're Mogami Kyoko? The girl who keeps on clinging on *****Sho-chan? Impossible!" The girl asked.  
"Believe it or not, I don't care because it's your problem not mine. But I have to thank you all because if not for all of you, I can not be the person I am today." Kyoko replied while coughing.  
"Are you okay, Kyoko?" Ren asked really concerned about the girl.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry Ren." Kyoko replied.

Everyone turned silent. The girl they used to bully was there standing with the most handsome guy in the world, Tsuruga Ren and calling him with his given name and vice versa. Everyone was shocked but it was Sho who came in his senses first.

"You! You! What the hell are you doing here, you pin-head actor?" Sho said pointing angrily at Ren.  
"I am here to accompany Kyoko and from what I have heard from her, she had no friends and everyone bullied her so I decided to come here and be there for her so she will not be alone and to protect her from the likes of you and your fan-girls." Ren or more like Kuon answered with wrath in his voice for the guy.

* * *

* I don't exactly know what the girls call Sho so I decided to just use Sho-chan.

I am starting to write chapter 4 and **hopefully** if I have time I can update next week. I still have my title proposal to worry about so no chance of update this weekend so please bear with me. Thank you for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 4 - The Reunion (Last Part)

**Chapter 4 - The Reunion (Last part)**

**Hey there guys! This is the last part of the reunion where the girls will wonder what relationship Kyoko has with Ren. As I have said in Chapter 3, this will be last chapter of Taking care of a sick Kyoko. I hope you will enjoy this last chapter of my story. Please read and review! :)**

**This I always forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! It belongs to its rightful owner which is Yoshiki Nakamura. **

* * *

Recap:

"I am here to accompany Kyoko because from what I have heard from her, she had no friends and everyone bullied her so I decided to come with her and protect her from the likes of you and your fan-girls." Ren or more like Kuon answered with wrath in his voice for the guy.

* * *

"What the hell -" Sho didn't finish what he was saying when he realized that Kyoko and Ren were already heading to their designated table at the middle of the place.

As soon as they located their table, Kyoko and Ren were immediately in another world; oblivious to the attention they were gaining each second. Ren had a grin on his face as he remembered the face Sho made when he called Kyoko 'Kyoko' and vice versa. The people around them especially the fans of both Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho started murmuring about them; curious on why the number 1 desirable man is here with them in their reunion accompanying Kyoko.

- Classmates -

"Hey, why is *Ren-sama here? And especially with that girl?" *Mika asked jealously while looking at Kyoko laughing at something Ren said.  
"Yeah. And Ren-sama called Mogami Kyoko only Kyoko and she called him Ren. Are they in a relationship?" Miki asked.  
"Impossible! Why would the great Ren-sama have a relationship with that ugly, no sex appeal girl? Maybe she forced him to come with her here because she has no date today." Miku reacted exaggeratedly.  
"And to do that, she pretended to be sick with flu. What a slut that girl is! First it's Sho-chan and now it's Ren-sama! "Mina continued.

Little they know that Ren could perfectly hear every word they said about his beloved Kyoko. Everything they said about his Kyoko made Ren twitch especially when that girl said Kyoko was a slut and that made Kuon come out. He could not take it anymore so he stood up and excuse himself to Kyoko reasoning he'll get a drink for both of them and went to confront the girls who were saying bad things about his beloved girlfriend.

"You girls really have a big mouth!" Kuon gnarled at them.  
"Wha... What do you mean Ren-sama?" A girl asked nervously and shocked visibly appearing on her face when the Ren they knew was not the Ren they were encountering right now.  
"What? Did you really think I couldn't hear the bad words you described my Kyoko? How would you feel when you know people are backstabbing someone who is very important to you? It's good that Kyoko did not hear what you said about her because if she heard, I don't know what I will do with you backstabbers!" Kuon said in a cold angry tone that made them shiver then walk passed them and got the drink he promised Kyoko he will get.

"Kyoko, here is your drink." Ren said giving her a heavenly smile.  
"Ah, thank you Ren!" Kyoko replied with her own heavenly smile.  
"Can I ask you to dance, princess?" Ren asked her lending his hand out for Kyoko to grab.  
"Of course, my fairy prince." Kyoko replied accepting Ren's hand that was lent out for her.

At the same time with the girls that Ren confronted...

"What in the world was that?" Mika asked with shocked plastered in her face.  
"I have never seen Ren-sama angry." Miku said.  
"And he referred Mogami Kyoko as 'my' and 'someone important'. So they do have a relationship. And the way Ren-sama confronted us is like a boyfriend confronting girls backstabbing his girlfriend..." Mina said.  
"But it's impossible! Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren. Can you imagine that?" Miki replied.  
All the girls shook their head agreeing with Miki that Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren don't match.

As people ascended to the dance floor, music started to play. The dance started with a cheerful feel in it and it ended with a music intended for couples. A slow and romantic music. Kyoko and Ren oblivious to the people looking at them was in their own little world that only the two of them can exist. As the music was nearing its end, Kyoko's head was on Ren's chest and his hands on Kyoko's waist pulling her closer and he whispered in an audible voice that only the two of them can hear " I love you! "

**- FINISH -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
*** I really don't know what the fans call Ren so I decided to call him Ren-sama**  
*** The names Mika, Miki, Miku and Mina are just random names for the fan girls that I thought about when I was writing this chapter to avoid confusion.**

**Thank you for reading Taking care of a sick Kyoko. Thank you for the 5 410 views, the 48 followers, the 22 reviews and the 10 favorites. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed my story since its my first story. I am thinking on starting another story about Skip Beat but I plan to make it a one-shot if possible because on my opinion having multiple chapters is really a stressful job. I have a short memory so I can't memorize all the ideas that are coming up on my mind when I am thinking on what will I be writing.**

**I realized writing a story can be really stressful because when I wrote this chapter I had a hard time thinking on what I will write and how they will communicate with each other but it was a nice feeling when I finished it. This is the first story that I thought about that has an ending. :)**

**God Bless You All and Have a Nice Day :)**


End file.
